Trouble in Wonderland
by nateypob10
Summary: What happens when Blaine is kidnapped and Kurt is thrown into Sam and Dean's world of hunting?
1. Kurt

Chapter 1-Kurt  
A whole year had gone by since Blaine graduated from McKinley. Right away, he moved in with Rachel and me. At first, things were kinda awkward; Blaine and I had worked out most of our problems but things between us still seemed a bit shaky. Luckily, there we were, a whole year later, arm in arm, walking through the streets of New York City. We had just gone out for dinner, and by the time we were finished the sun had started to set. It was mid-June, both of us had already finished the second semester at NYADA (did I forget to mention that he was accepted at his first audition?). It was fairly warm, but something about that night gave me the chills.  
"So, how was dinner?" I said, breaking the silence. He smiled at me and looked into my eyes.  
"It was delicious, thank you! You know you don't have to pay every time right?" he asked. I nodded and laughed. "Please, I insist! Which one of us has a well paying job here?" He chuckled and shook his head. "That would be you..."  
Suddenly we were both silent again. Not for any particular reason, it was just something that happened every so often. It was nice, even though we could be together often, we still had quiet time to think. We turned around a corner and both sighed as we came across a busy street. He looked at me and said, "Follow me, I know a shortcut! It's just down that alley and back some, then there's a little bridge that leads right across the street!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me, but I stood firmly. Why did we need a shortcut, and how did he find out about it anyway? "What's wrong?" I sighed. "It just seems iffy Blaine... It's dark now, you never know what could happen in the city!" He smiled at me.  
"But we have each other." I sighed and smiled, allowing him to take my hand and guide me towards the alley. I was surprised, it was fairly lit, there didn't seem to be any chance of a person hiding anywhere... But what about around the corner? Despite my qualms, I smiled; ready for the adventure that we were about to take. Ok, so yeah this was my idea of an adventure? Big deal, we didn't get to go out that much! But it was summer, there was so much freedom, just the two of us!  
The first thing I noticed when we entered the ally was the drop in temperature. I actually gasped as I was greeted by a sudden cold. Blaine looked around for a moment, but then he smiled. It was almost as if I could feel warmth coming from him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we continued. We stayed close to the far wall as we came to the corner, and up ahead I saw the bridge he was talking about. I had never seen anything like that before. It was old looking, covered in rust. It didn't seem very stable and I couldn't help but wonder why someone had built a bridge over a road. Of course, I had seen things like that before, but why would any pedestrian traffic come from back here?  
"Hey Blaine, how did you find out about this shortcut?"  
"There was one time that Rachel and I went out for coffee while you were at work. I think it was about a week ago? We were just exploring a little bit, we didn't actually cross the bridge, but we found it!" I nodded, still suspicious for some reason. We continued down the second stretch of alley, the bridge getting closer and closer. It loomed on the horizon, and heat lightning flashed. I cleared my throat and Blaine squeezed my hand, whispering, "Don't worry Kurt, we're fine." I sighed, but I trusted Blaine so I kept going. We finally reached the bridge.  
The steps to get up were mostly unattached or broken. I sighed again, but Blaine gave me a boost up and I helped pull him up. Because we had walked away from the street down the alley, the bridge was fairly long. In between the street and the steps leading up to the bridge there was another alley, only this one had a bunch of doors leading into the buildings on the side. Some of them ominously hung open, giving me an even bigger case of the chills. "Look, Blaine-" but he cut me off with "Don't you wanna have some fun? Don't you want... adventure?! Kurt, we've come this far, why let one rickety bridge scare you?" I sighed.  
"I just don't see the point of us crossing it! We could safely wait in the streetlights and cross when the time comes!" He smiled at me. It was that smile, the one that made my heart melt every time. "Kurt. I love you so much. But sometimes... You have to take a risk!" I nodded. "Fine Prince Charming, take me off to Wonderland or wherever it is this freaky old thing leads to!" He laughed and grabbed my hand again, but this time he didn't need to drag me. I was right alongside him.  
We got about 1/4 of the way down the bridge, when one of the doors suddenly flew open and slammed against a wall. Both of us jumped and he instinctively grabbed my shoulder. After a few seconds, we breathed a sigh of relief in unison, and Blaine whispered breathily "Just the wind..." We started again, until we heard the most horrific creaking sound. The bridge started to vibrate, and it sounded as if someone at the end we had come from was trying to smash the supports and send the bridge tumbling down. We both set off in a run; the bridge was at least 10 feet off of the ground, if we fell from that height, we could've been seriously injured!  
For a second it seemed to stop, and I looked back, hoping the pursuer wasn't following us on the bridge. Both of us stopped running. Out of nowhere, there was a sudden mammoth clang and the entire bridge fell out from under us. The fall seemed to last forever, and I reached out for Blaine. I didn't reach him, and I hit the ground with a thud. My head was throbbing and my vision swimming. I managed to see (in threefold) a man covered in tattoos grab Blaine's arm and drag him into one of the doors. I tried to shout out, but no sound was produced. The strange person, who looked almost blue because of his tattoos, came back out of the door and started towards me, but I heard gunshots and yelling from the end of the alley that we had entered the bridge from. Tires squealed and headlights appeared around the corners, and the man ran back into a door. I was disoriented and afraid the car would hit me, and I tried to stand up. An arm grasped mine and I gasped, but instead of dragging me, this arm pulled me up onto my feet and into the car. Was I being kidnapped?! I tried to protest, but everything went black and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a motel room. The wallpaper didn't watch the bedsheets at all, there was an ugly lamp on each bedside table, and don't even get me started on the carpet. But, I had bigger problems, as I didn't even know where I was! I heard muttering and groans from the other room, so shakily stood up and knocked on the door. I heard two gasps from inside, and jingling. It sounded almost as if someone was re-belting their pants. The door opened and I was surprised to see two very attractive men; one who was standing right in front of me was taller than the other, he had long hair and somewhat baby-like features. The other was sitting on the edge of the bathtub (the room was a bathroom) with his shirt off, and I could see they were obviously making out before I had knocked. The one at the door cleared his throat and his face went red. "Hi, uh... I'm Sam!" The other man stood up very nonchalantly and Sam said "This is uh... My accomplice, Dean!" I nodded and smiled. "Very nice to meet you, now WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE, AND WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?!" Some kind of rage bubbled inside me and Sam grasped my shoulder, turned me around and sat me back down on a bed.

"So, what you're telling me is that monsters, ghosts, demons... they're all real?" They both nodded. "And that thing back there was a djinn, and it's making Blaine hallucinate so it can feed on his..blood?" I gulped and sighed. They both nodded again. Dean stood up and said, "You're taking this news surprisingly well..." I shook my head. "I won't be fine in a little while, my brain is just a bit shocked if you can imagine!" I glared at them, but then the glare melted away as I saw the look of sympathy on Sam's face. "I understand how hard it is to lose someone, but we can get him back, I promise! This is one of the easier things we've had to face. All we need is a pure silver knife dipped in goat's blood to kill the djinn." I raised my eyebrow, "Wow is that it?" I said sarcastically. Dean chuckled. "Listen-what was your name?-Kurt right... We do this for a living. We already have a silver blade, and we already have the lamb's blood." I stood up. "Then what the hell are we waiting for, we have to go get Blaine back!" Sam nodded and said, "We just need to wait a little while, we need the djinn to become invested enough in Blaine that he'll be distracted, so we can kill him." I sighed again and nodded.  
Sam went to another room; I assumed he was looking for the tools. Dean sat down on the bed next to me and cleared his throat. I cautiously asked, "So are you two...?" Dean sighed and shook his head, then nodded, then put his face in his hands. "I'm gonna be honest with you here. It's been so many years working on the road, I haven't gotten laid in so long! Truth is, Sammy's my little brother... And I'm not even gay!" I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly. Brother on brother? That was weird, but I'm a firm believer of letting people do whatever they want, so long as it makes them happy (and it isn't illegal). "Well, I just hope that whatever you two have makes you happy..." He nodded. "Thanks man. SAMMY?! You got the stuff, we should probably go now!" I heard a faint "One minute!" from the other room and Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Poor bastard never even got to finish" he muttered to himself. I smiled awkwardly and sighed.


	2. Dean

Chapter 2-Dean  
After that extremely awkward conversation with this kid I barely even knew, we packed our gear into the Impala and taught him a few things about guns. He wasn't very eager to learn how to shoot but it was a precaution that we had to take! I let him sit shotgun; Sammy didn't seem to happy about that. I needed him to guide us back to where he had lost his boyfriend though, so Sammy had to suck it up. We pulled up to the entrance to the alley; we would have to take the whole way around to the bridge because the other side came out right over the road.  
Sammy grabbed the bag out of the trunk and I handed Kurt a small handgun. He looked at it skeptically. "Look, if all goes well you won't even have to use it. We just want you to be prepared for whatever could happen." He sighed and nodded. His boyfriend was a lucky guy, Kurt cared enough about him to go in with us and get Blaine. We had a whole plan worked out. I would walk in front with the knife, Sammy would take up the back with a gun, and Kurt would stay in the middle, safe and sound. If he wanted to come with us, that was the safest place he could be. Luckily he agreed to that plan, but I wasn't sure how it would work out once we got inside the building. Sammy and I didn't really have a good history of plans working out perfectly.  
We cautiously made our way through the alley, rounding the corner and seeing the bridge; collapsed and rusted. Our pace slowed down and we started listening for any sounds. We didn't hear anything and as we rounded the corner, there was silence. A door in the underpass hung open, the wind blowing it back and forth on its hinges, releasing an unnerving creaking sound. The alley went down to the end, where there was a wall that the bridge extended over. The very end of the bridge was still intact, so the Djinn had obviously meant to target the couple specifically. I could feel Kurt shaking next to me, and I wasn't sure if it was because the alley had a cold wind constantly blowing through it or if he was scared. Either way, he was keeping himself together well, which was impressive considering we were suddenly throwing him into our world; a horrible world of demons and shapeshifters and werewolves. Most people took a while to process that, but he jumped right in for his boyfriend. It kinda reminded me of my relationship with Sammy. We'd do anything for each other, and sometimes to save the ones you love you have to leap before you look.  
I started to think about Sammy and me, all of the things we had seen and done together. Together. That word scared me in some ways. He was my brother, and the things we were doing... Even I thought they were wrong! But there was something about it, when it was happening, that made it seem so damn right! I had sometimes heard stories of people finding their soulmates, but could my soulmate be my own brother? "Dean?... DEAN!" Sammy whispered and snapped in front of my face. "C'mon man you can't be zoning out on me here!" I nodded and cleared my throat, and we continued to creep down the alley. "Kurt, do you remember which door he took him into?" Kurt sniffled and shook his head. "I hit my head right before it happened, I was too dizzy to even see what happened." Sammy and I sighed in unison. "Dean, we're gonna have to check every door..." Kurt shook his head. "No, I was leaning against this wall"-he pointed-"and he was dragged into one of the doors on THAT side"-he pointed to the other side. "Ok, well that knocks out about half of them... Dean, I think we might have to split up." I shook my head. The plan was already falling apart.  
"No, we are NOT splitting up Sam! If we don't stay together then we could all be in danger. We don't know if there are any more of them in there, there could be ten or twenty!" Sam sighed. "If you'll excuse us for a second?" Kurt shook his head. "Look, I get that you two might have some problems, but there isn't time to discuss this! My boyfriend is still in there somewhere, and I don't know how much time we have left! Won't that... that Djinn thing, won't it keep taking his blood until it's all gone?" I nodded and Sam interjected with, "Alright, you're right, we're sorry." He shot a glare at me. "We're gonna have to do this quickly and according to plan though. And with all this yelling, it'll know we're here by now..." I wasn't paying attention. In a window above a door that was 3 or 4 down from us, I saw a pair of glowing eyes peeking out of the window. I calmly pointed to it, and Kurt gasped. "Is that the Djinn thing?!" I nodded and sighed. "Well, there's our door..."  
We assumed our planned formation and I went for the handle. Kurt grabbed my arm with a surprisingly strong hand and said, "Wait. What if it's right behind the door?" I chuckled. "It saw that we have the knife, it wouldn't be stupid enough to walk right into us." He smiled nervously and nodded. "Good point." I yanked the door open and it swung all the way around and hit the wall with a clang. All three of us flinched as the sound echoed through the alley. We started inside and made sure our formation was keeping us all safe. Sam quietly closed the door behind us and we were plunged into darkness. We were standing in a hallway; there was a stairway next to us and at the end of the hall there was a right turn. A faint light came from that direction along with a faint buzzing sound. The staircase worried me because I had seen the eyes upstairs, so I rushed past the stairs and raised the knife. I pressed myself against the wall just before the corner, and I was about to turn when there was a huge bang from outside. I inched back towards the door, which Sam slowly opened. The bridge was intact again, and a door slammed shut on the other side of the alley. It's almost as if the Djinn came out over there, somehow fixed the bridge and disappeared. I pushed past Kurt and looked up. There was a large board connecting the two roofs on either side of the alley. The Djinn was playing cat and mouse with us.


End file.
